The Dominion of Agustria
The Dominion of Agustria is a custom civilization with two separate versions: Kaizkou_Panic's led by Chagall, and Totally Not Inigo's led by Ares. Both versions do not require any DLC to use. 'Unique Attributes' 'Strategy' Chagall's Agustria primarily revolves around their strong and frankly convenient early game. Agustria's particularly bulky cities in combination with their free Barons will ensure that Barbarians and any bold invaders will have to fight an uphill battle from the start to take down your cities. The Agustrian Village is your ticket to victory early on, essentially acting as a straight upgrade to the Water Mill in conjunction to being able to be built alongside it. Combined with Liberty, Chagall has strong potential to snowball early on, being able to cover up for Liberty's Happiness problems while letting your cities catch up to your Capital even faster. The Cross Knight also acts as a rather straight upgrade to the Knight, becoming even more of an effective hit-and-run unit, although their friendly territory bonus is decent if you find yourself in a pinch. Despite of all his early game perks, Chagall lacks any notable uniques past the Medieval Era save for his upgraded Barons. Thus, the key to winning with Chagall relies upon taking advantage of your early game benefits and trying to snowball ahead of the competition. Domination is a decent option with both access to the powerful Cross Knight and Barons in conquered cities potentially helping out in a pinch, but besides that, you're free to pursue any of the victory types you'd like with Chagall. Let your great empire grow and show all those doubtful louts what Agustria is all about! Ares' Agustria is more in line with traditional FE civilizations: a Medieval focused civilization leaning towards Domination. Like his father, Ares has a few boons in regards to Golden Ages, but besides that the two play rather differently. As Ares, you'll want to lean on your Unique Building far more than anything else in your arsenal, as it is far and away your best unique component. Available decently early and more readily buildable than the Garden, the Lions Union provides you a notable spike in yields as soon as you build it. +1 Production and Culture for not just Plains but also ''Grasslands is an incredibly good bonus, essentially the equivalent of a second UA bundled into one building. Combine this with +50% longer Golden Ages, and you can consistently score +2 Production/+1 Culture on all of your Plains and Grasslands tiles if played right, which is incredibly useful to have to say the least; this makes Ares rather versatile in what kind of victory he can go for, with Diplomatic or Science being fairly reliable options for him. Domination is not a bad option either, but just be wary that the Schwarze Ritter, while decent, won't carry you by any means, ''especially ''in comparison to your UB. '''As an Enemy' (pending) History Agustria The Dominion of Agustria is a western country in Jugdral located west of the kingdom of Grannvale and north of the kingdom of Verdane. Hezul, the Black Knight, was one of the founding lords of Agustria and his descendants run the country. It is Jugdral's largest country in area. Seliph, who is of Grannvalean heritage, was born in northern Agustria. Being the biggest in Jugdral, Agustria's military is nothing to sneeze at. It's make- up is very diverse, but the specific unit types a force employs varies per their commanding officer, in this case the many Barons that rule the Dominion. Some may rely heavily on slow moving armor knights that can deliver quite a wallop and take a hit, many of whom are kitted out with lances, axes and bows, while others enjoy the luxuries of a swift, expensively outfitted cavalry force, like Agustria's most famed warriors; the Cross Knights. Chagall Chagall (translated as Shagaal and Shagall in fan translations) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the arrogant and foolish king of Agustria during the first generation of the game's events. As the last in line of Agustrian royalty and a descendant of Hezul, Chagall is blessed with the utmost loyalty of Eldigan, whose ancestors swore to protect the royal family. Sadly enough, Chagall is later manipulated by Manfroy into killing his own father, the much loved King Imuka, between Chapters 1 and 2 in order to seize the throne for himself. As he attempts to move in to invade Grannvale, he is stopped in his tracks by Sigurd's army. Chagall is saved by Eldigan, and lies low for six months until he decides to try to force Sigurd out of the country in a fit of the utmost indigence. However, he fails once again, resulting in his eventual death at the hands of Sigurd's army. If Lachesis manages to convince Eldigan to negotiate a truce with Chagall, he will promptly order for Eldigan's execution. Ares Ares was born to Eldigan of Nordion and Grahnye of Leonster. Life was quiet as Eldigan worked under King Chagall to protect Agustria for a fraction of Ares' childhood. However, when Eldigan is killed in chapter 3, Ares and his mother went to Leonster before the battle in order to not be killed by invading forces. There, Grahnye would die when the Grannvale empire invaded Leonster, leaving Ares in the care of Javarro the mercenary leader. As he grew up, Ares would look up to Javarro as a fatherly figure. Life went on, and Ares honed his skills as a sword cavalry as a mercenary. Life would be quiet until Javarro's employer, Count Bramsel, ordered them to guard Darna Castle from Seliphs army. Before this, Ares knew a dancer names Lene/Laylea, who was imprisoned by Bramsel for refusing to become his personal dancer. Javarro urges Ares to forget about her, incuring his wrath. Ares immediately turns on Javarro and joins Seliphs army in order to rescue the girl, albiet hesitantly, due to the belief that Sigurd betrayed Eldigan. When he meets his cousin Nanna, she reveals that Sigurd did not betray Eldigan. They were in fact friends despite circumstances. Ares joins the Liberation army for the rest of the game. After the last holy war ended, Ares returned to Agustria in the midst of the wishes of a united kingdom under the authority of the house of Nordion. Ares was met with wild enthusiasm, as they saw Ares the same way they saw Eldigan in his prime. Ares would spend the rest of his life tirelessly working to build a prosperous Agustria. Dawn of Man (Chagall) We honor you, righteous Chagall, wise and utterly respected leader, the most honored King, the only man whose feet are fit to stand atop the mighty Dominion of Agustria! Your father was Imuka, wise and beloved by the peasantry, yes, but what do they know about politics, about the bigger schemes? Nothing! They shrivel in their pigsties and grovel at your steed's feet when you approach, and can't be trusted with anything but providing for their Lord. Even from a young age, you knew this all too well. Imuka was weak, and narrow-minded. With a dagger in his back and him out of the way, nothing would stop your ambition, your dreams of grandeur. Great Agustrian King of Kings, surely your ire and vanity trumped those of any who preceded you! Your empire was set for world domination, with the "soft" guidance of the elusive Manfroy and your superior wit. If only that knave Sigurd hadn't messed things up, if only your own Eldigan hadn't betrayed you! First your Dominion broke apart, then Madino, your last bastion, too, got taken. However, you now have the opportunity to alter that fate, set the record straight. But will you be able to you do it? How will you accomplish such a feat? If given the chance, can you, finally, rectify those past mistakes? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Dawn of Man (Ares) Mystletainn, the demon sword. Long ago the crusader Hezul received this blade in the miracle of Darna, thus cursing the house of Nordion to serve Agustria as long as they could wield the blade. Your father, Duke Eldigan, gave his life defending both you and the kingdom of Agustria as a true knight. In the end, he was killed fighting Sigurd, who you blamed for your families pain and suffering. While living in Leonster, the Grannvale Empire invaded and killed your mother, Grahnye. You were taken in and raised as a mercenary by Javarro, who worked under Count Bramsel. Years later, the Count imprisoned a dancer you knew while living in Darna. Javarro pleaded for you to forget about her, but your honor wouldn't allow it. You struck down all who stood in your way and rescued the dancer, and you joined the liberation army led by Seliph afterwards, when your cousin explained that Eldigan was not betrayed. After the final holy war, you returned to Agustria and ruled justly, working to build an Agustria that fitted your fathers visions. But you have been called upon to lead your people once again! Will you be kind and compassionate like your mother? Or will you conquer those before and bring martial glory to Agustria like your father? Will the black knight, Ares, be able to build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Dialogue Chagall Introduction: 'Oh, and who is this, another worthless lout, here to lick my boot, or someone capable of standing up to the great king Chagall? I guess time will tell, won't it? '''Introduction '(to Eldigan): Bah! Eldigan, you tactless hick, why have you come to bother me now? Who is going to defend the Nordion borders when you're here, you imbecile, your infantile sister? Get back to work! 'Introduction '(to Batou): What is this? Batou, you old badger, you were still alive and kicking after all? Pah! Your measly Kingdom isn't anywhere near grand enough to even be bordering the grand Dominion at my rule! Go on now, slither back to your outback forests, it's the only place fit for you uncivilized Verdanian savages! 'Introduction '(to Chagall): W-what is this sorcery? How can you be here, talking to me, while I'm also here talking to you? Is this some kind of black magic wizardry? M-manfroy, explain this at once! '''Defeat: '''What... How dare you!? I am the king of Agustria, you disrespectful maggots! Blast... I'll make you pay for this!! '''Defeat: '''Uuh... W, wait... ...spare my life! I don't care about what you do to the rabble, just spare me! '''Ares Introduction: 'And so I have arisen from my bedchambers this dawn to the sounds of strife in the castle, hearing the murmured whispers of a new kingdom's envoy approaching steadfast to my front doors. I have decided to meet you halfway, in the fields, where I can fully ascertain the chivalrous nature of both you and your people; but if you were planning on bringing ruin and conquest to Agustrian lands, be warned. I am the inheritor of Hezul the crusaders legacy. His divine blood allows me to wield Mystletainn, the demon sword. You will not find me to be easy prey... '''Introduction: '''I see that there are yet more lords in this realm. Greetings, I am the Black Knight, Ares. After joining forces with Seliph and destroying the Loptyrian menace from Jugdral, I have been given dominion over all of Agustria. I intend to follow in my fathers footsteps, and bring peace and happiness to every Agustrian citizen. '''Introduction '(to Eldigan): F-father? Is that really you? I lived my entire life believing you had been betrayed and killed by Sigurd, but I was shown the truth... I have been given Dominion over all of Agustria as reward for my efforts, and the people have met me with unending enthusiasm. The work is hard, but only because I have spent most of my life as a mercenary. I fear I must go soon. But before we return to our Kingdom's affairs, come. I wish to embrace you, not as men, but as Father and Son... 'Introduction '(to Sigurd): Duke Sigurd of Chalphy... father to Seliph and wielder of the holy sword Tyrfing. I will admit, I have spent much of my life believing that you were responsible for my fathers death, but I have realised the truth. You and all of Chalphy are welcome within the borders of Nordion, and you will always be welcome. 'Introduction '(to Leif): Leif, how are you? I realise that you underwent your own struggles in Thracia before we joined the Liberation army. For what you have done, you earned my respect. But I know that not everybody will share our sentiment. Even now, there are scoundrels waiting to rip out our throats and burn our kingdom's to the ground. Be vigilant, King Leif. But you needn't watch your back, I will watch it for you. I'ntroduction '(to Seliph): King Seliph, I will be frank. If it were not for you, I would have never been able to succeed my father and rise to be king of Agustria. For that, I have forgiven the pain and suffering our fathers have caused each other. I also apologize for my father blindly serving a corrupt king. But I believe that what our fathers did was done out of chivalry, and I believe we have a duty to uphold those traditions. Let us never repeat the mistakes of the past, and rule our lands to the best of our ability. 'Introduction '(to Chagall): King Chagall... or should I just call you Chagall now? I've taken your kingdom in the name of Nordion, and you have nothing left. But we still have business, you have killed my father in an act of cowardice and as a show of your power. For that, you have earned not only my Ire, but the wrath of the people of Agustria as well, you bastard! I've sharpened Mystletainn for enemy invasion, but little did I know that I would be able to gut a spineless coward such as you today. 'Introduction '(to Arvis): I felt a cold wind breeze through the fields of Agustria this morning. Had I known that you were alive, I would've sent my Schwarter Ritter to greet you instead. Choose your next words carefully, for they may be your last. 'Defeat: '''NGH-! Hah... hah... this wound is deep, I won't last long. Mystletainn, die out with the last of the Hezul bloodline, and grant me the strength of the black knight. This will be my final fight... '''Defeat: '''I-I can't keep up. Despite my efforts, Agustria burns to the ground all around me... This is a fitting place for the last of the Hezul bloodline to die out. I'm no 'Black Knight'. Please forgive me, father... '''Defeat '(to Eldigan): Father! No! What have I done to earn this?! The battles are won, and there is peace. So why would you bring to ruin your own kingdom?! FATHER- NGH. N-no... 'Defeat '(to Sigurd): Y-YOU SCOUNDREL! YOU FILTH! I should have believed my mother when she told me you were nothing but a tyrant in the making! Is it not enough that Eldigan is dead, but you must kill his son as well?! Raise your sword, I will die with honor, just like my father!!! 'Defeat '(to Seliph): I should have known you and your bloodline was full of backstabbers and degenerates. Come 'King Seliph', come and take what your bastard father failed to conquer so long ago. Mystletainn, grant me the power to strike down this enemy of Nordion... 'Defeat '(to Chagall): Unhand me, fiends! Chagall! What do you intend to do?! Huh? You killed my father by beheading him? Why are you telling me this? CHAGALL!!! '''Music Peace (Chagall) - Agustria Palace (FE4) War (Chagall) - Agustrian Army (FE4) Peace (Ares) - Disturbance in Agustria (FE4, cover by Fenix Ark Angelus) War (Ares) - Crisis 1 (FE4) 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V **Chagall - Aggressive, Protective **Ares - Industrious, Protective *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Chagall - Thunder **Ares - Fire *Fire Emblem True Start Location - both reside in Jugdral TSL *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Both preder Edda 'Screenshots' ' 1130573354_preview_20180120015605_1.jpg|Chagall's Dawn of Man. 1130573354_preview_20180120015710_1.jpg|Chagall's Cross Knight and Agustrian Baron. 1637463714_preview_6.PNG|Ares's Dawn of Man. 1637463714_preview_1.PNG|Ares's unique greeting with Leif. ' 'Credits' 'Chagall:' *Kaizkou_Panic - Author 'Ares:' *Totally Not Inigo - Author *Fenix Ark Angelus - Ares' peace music *Tecchen - Ares Artwork Category:Civilizations Category:Jugdral Category:Civs by Kaizoku Panic Category:Civs by Totally Not Inigo Category:Civs that favor Golden Ages